Love and The Hunger Games don't mix
by laurennnlee01
Summary: Clove, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Rue, Thresh, Annie, Finnick, Glimmer, and Marvel are best friends and in relationships! . However, their high school is having their own Hunger Games, and they're all in it! Only one school will win, and they're competing against 3 other schools with the same number of tributes. Will they make it out together...or maybe not at all?
1. Curse you, Principal Higgins

CLOVE'S POV

I wake up to the sound of my phone. Someone just sent me a text... let me see who it is...  
Oh, it's Cato, my boyfriend.

**CATO: Hey clover  
ME: It's Clove, not the stupid herb plant thingy...  
C: How are things with your dad?  
M: Not that good... He took me by my hair last night and threw me across the room... My back has a scar now because it scratched against the floor a little too hard**...**Didn't look 2 good**.  
**C: U sure u ok?  
M: Yeah. C u l8r  
C: Love ya  
M: Who doesn't? ** **Love ya 2**

Then I remember... it's the last day of school. I quickly put on a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I head downstairs for breakfast, and I receive another text message. I take out my phone. Weird, the text is from school...

**PRICIPAL: Hello, fellow students. We, H. Dixon High School, will be having our own Hunger Games. Since everyone is so absorbed in it, we will be choosing these following people from 10****th****, 11****th****, and 12****th**** grade.**

Clove Anderson/ 10th

Katniss Everdeen/10th

Peeta Mellark/10th

Finnick Odair/11th

Rue Lawrence/11th

Annie Crestar/11th

Cato Diamond/12th

Gale Hawthorne/12th

Thresh Vince/12th

Madge Glithens/10th

Glimmer James/11th

Marvel Indigo/12th

**We will be competing against another school. Only one school will win. Happy summer break!**

I let the words sink in. That wasn't possible. Was it?  
Being in charge of 23 people's deaths would be an awful lot of paperwork...  
I eat some pancakes for breakfast and hear the doorbell. Was it Katniss or Cato? Didn't keep track. Sometimes Katniss would send me, Rue, Madge, Glimmer, and Annie to school in her convertible. But twice a week, we would walk to school with our boyfriends. Sounds awkward, but, seriously, we all only live houses away.  
I peek through the window. It's Cato. I open the gate and walk out. He greets me with a light kiss and a 'hello'.  
"Hey, Cato."  
"Hey, babe. Did you receive the fuckin' message from the school this morning?"  
"Yeah, I wanna kill Principal Higgins. I mean, we don't even get to choose who are the tributes. She knows we're all best friends and stuff. It's just for her and her damn entertainment, you know?" I put my head on his shoulder and he slips his hand into mine until we reach school.  
"Love ya. See you at... Math, right?"I ask.  
"Yup. Bye!"  
"Bye!"


	2. Notes, Drama, and Awkward Teen Stuff

CLOVE'S POV

I wake up to the sound of my phone. Someone just sent me a text... let me see who it is...  
Oh, it's Cato, my boyfriend.

**CATO: Hey clover  
ME: It's Clove, not the stupid herb plant thingy...  
C: How are things with your dad?  
M: Not that good... He took me by my hair last night and threw me across the room... My back has a scar now because it scratched against the floor a little too hard**...**Didn't look 2 good**.  
**C: U sure u ok?  
M: Yeah. C u l8r  
C: Love ya  
M: Who doesn't? ** **Love ya 2**

Then I remember... it's the last day of school. I quickly put on a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I head downstairs for breakfast, and I receive another text message. I take out my phone. Weird, the text is from school...

**PRICIPAL: Hello, fellow students. We, H. Dixon High School, will be having our own Hunger Games. Since everyone is so absorbed in it, we will be choosing these following people from 10****th****, 11****th****, and 12****th**** grade.**

Clove Anderson/ 10th

Katniss Everdeen/10th

Peeta Mellark/10th

Finnick Odair/11th

Rue Lawrence/11th

Annie Crestar/11th

Cato Diamond/12th

Gale Hawthorne/12th

Thresh Vince/12th

Madge Glithens/10th

Glimmer James/11th

Marvel Indigo/12th

**We will be competing against another school. Only one school will win. Happy summer break!**

I let the words sink in. That wasn't possible. Was it?  
Being in charge of 23 people's deaths would be an awful lot of paperwork...  
I eat some pancakes for breakfast and hear the doorbell. Was it Katniss or Cato? Didn't keep track. Sometimes Katniss would send me, Rue, Madge, Glimmer, and Annie to school in her convertible. But twice a week, we would walk to school with our boyfriends. Sounds awkward, but, seriously, we all only live houses away.  
I peek through the window. It's Cato. I open the gate and walk out. He greets me with a light kiss and a 'hello'.  
"Hey, Cato."  
"Hey, babe. Did you receive the fuckin' message from the school this morning?"  
"Yeah, I wanna kill Principal Higgins. I mean, we don't even get to choose who are the tributes. She knows we're all best friends and stuff. It's just for her and her damn entertainment, you know?" I put my head on his shoulder and he slips his hand into mine until we reach school.  
"Love ya. See you at... Math, right?"I ask.  
"Yup. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

KATNISS'S POV

I receive a text from Peeta. I first think it is another frickin' message from the school, but it was Peeta. He says he can't make it to school today. Soon enough, as I'm walking to school, I see Finnick and Annie.  
"Oh, hi you guys. Peeta cant come to school today. Mind if I join you?"I ask.  
"Sure."says Annie, obviously depressed about the text message.  
"You guys recieve the text too?"I ask with curiosity getting the better of me.  
Finnick nods, and mouths the words, _ She's depressed from it! It's stupid, though..._

__We reach school after about five minutes and I head to my locker, right next to Glimmer and Clove's. Clove sighs next to me and rolls her eyes.  
"Ugh. Another threatening note." she says, obviously annoyed. "Sara Ambleside wants me to dump Cato or she says she'll kill me. I mean, that's stupid, considering the fact that I'm going to die."  
I laugh. She, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, and I get notes like these all the time. I'm pretty sure Peeta and Gale have notes like these too.  
I look at my timetable. Math, then Chemistry, then Science, lunch, and 3 blocks of Language Arts. I have homeroom at the end of the day, but seriously, it's half an hour of nothing but getting yelled at, especially me and Clove, because we were the daredevils of the school, not counting Cato, Gale, Peeta, and the other boys. As I head to Math with Glimmer, Thresh, and Gale, we hear a booming voice throughout the hallway.  
"Principal Higgins would like to see her specific 12 tributes, please. I repeat, Principal Higgins would like to see the sophomore, junior, and senior tributes."  
I meet up with Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Finnick, Annie, Gale, and Madge, by Principal Higgins's door. She asks us to sit down, and she starts explaining really boring stuff, so boring that Madge almost had to beat Gale to get him to stay awake. Ugh. Gonna be one long day.

CATO'S POV

Clove and I sit next to each other, hand in hand. Principal Higgins rolls her eyes.  
"Oh, will you please stop that! I don't understand how teens can afford to do stuff like this!"She said, outraged. Gale and I laugh. Marvel only chuckles, afraid he'll get in trouble. Oh, Marvel...  
"Well, at least its better than the Hunger Games!" Clove and Rue yell at the same time, both full of rage. Personally, we all hate her. Then, Thresh steps up and says, "Look, we have our friendship and our love life. If you're just gonna throw us in an arena for your fuckin' entertainment, just because we're in relationships and best friends, doesn't mean it's gonna turn out good for your stinkin entertainment. It's our lives to live, not yours. You've already lived your crippling old life!"  
What Principal Higgins says next gives me a total shock, and all she does is grins. She wants us to have sex.  
Sure, we're rebellious teens, we've had sex before, but this time she wants us to all have sex in different rooms. Tears start welling up in Rue and Clove's faces. We all can't believe it either, but we've got to stay strong for them. Clove takes out her phone and texts me.

**Clove: She can't make us do this. I know we've had sex before, but this is different. She'll be watching us, that old bitch. She can''t see my scars.  
****Me: Then I won't let her see them. I'll take care of you, Clove. Nothing will happen.  
****C: Promise?  
****M: Promise. I swear. And if anything does happen, I'll be there for you.**

****She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. The 12 daredevils of the school will stand up to principal Higgins, and we're not afraid to do it.


	3. Sex and a Surprise

**I'm really sorry about the 2nd chapter. I forgot to erase the 1st chapter so I feel really bad. Thanks for all the reviews, though! I'll try to post every weekday, since its the summer. I also do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, Cato and Clove would have won!**

MARVEL'S POV

I take a look over at Glimmer, who's smiling her head off. Ugh. She loves sex. Even if there's a horrible bitch watching.  
Rue, however, total nervous breakdown. She's had sex before, too- but I know how she feels. Soon enough, I receive a text - an unbelievable one. It's from Peeta. Wait. If Peeta's not here, then Katniss wouldn't have to have sex. Which means, knowing the horrible monster she is, Principal Higgins will ask him to come over.

**Peeta: Hey, dude. Is it true she wants us to all prove we're in love by having sex?  
****Me: Yeah. She says that if we all have sex, she might consider cancelling the Games. But we all know she won't. Katniss looks a bit scared. So u coming?  
P: Yeah, I have to...  
M: C u**

So that was it. We had no choice whatsoever. Oh,well... at least we'd be _all_ coming out, winning as a school, or losing as a school.  
I, however, decide that I won't keep my hopes up about I see Peeta at the door. He didn't knock. Thankfully.

PEETA'S POV

Why do people even bother doing stupid sstuff like this when they know we won't obey  
That's called an all-out Principal Higgins mode... Yeah. That bad.  
Everyone looks grim, as she ushers us all (with our couples, I guess? What else do I call them?) in separate she did that, I had a look at Clove and Rue and Madge and Annie. They looked worse than any of us.  
"So..." I say to Katniss. We go through the sex as qiuckly as possible, not wanting Mrs. Higgins's attitude to get the better of us. Well, at least it worked...

MADGE'S POV

I look up at Gale as he apologizes after the sex. He looks so... guilty.  
I comfort him a bit, hope it makes him feel better. We turn to the doorknob but its locked, so I take out my phone and text Clove.

**Me: R u done yet?  
****Clove: Yeah, but our doorknob's locked. We just discovered a note under the table. Fucking principal says she'll only unlock the doorknobs when everyone's done, but I've texted everyone and they are all done so we r waiting...  
****M: OK... l8r  
****C: L8r**

******  
**We wait for Principal Higgins to open the doorknobs. When we see each other, we all look a bit... depressed?  
And surprise, surprise... she doesn't cancel the Games.


	4. Famous death glares and Brian the Nerd

**I know my stories are a bit messed up. I'm sorry abt the last 2 chapters, I was having writers' block. I'll try my best, though. First fanfic. I don't own the hunger Games**

GLIMMER'S POV

I look at Principal Higgins with Clove's famous death glare. Clove, however, just laughs at my try. ( But I'm happy she's laughing. )  
"Glimmer, what are you trying to do?" she asks, laughing her head off. Marvel and Gale chuckle a bit too, and I give them both a nudge. At least I'm trying, people!  
Principal Higgins tries to laugh at me too, but none of us has heard her laugh, so when she laughs, it sounds like a muffled elephant groanish sound thingy. I'm only thinking this and not saying this 'cuz I'm not in the mood for a grammar lesson. Ugh. Principal Higgins and her stupid grammar lessons...  
She shoves us all into a huge SUV and we have nothing to do but chat. We use our phones because we don't want her driver to listen in.

** Me: Hey u guys, come on! What's with d sad faces? Come on, Clove. Wat's so bad abt sex?  
Clove: *ROLL EYES* Nothing's wrong with it, G! Its just the stupid principal...  
Gale: Hey, Glim, don't say that... u r the only one who was ok with sex under a cam...  
M: True...  
Cato: She's just nervous, I guess... No, Clove, I won't tell...  
Cl: Tks  
Marvel: Don't tell wat?  
Madge: Look, she doesn't want us to know...  
Finnick: 2 bad, Annie and I know :P  
Annie: MM HMM :-)  
Katniss: U no, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, and I didn't say anything... yet...  
Thresh: Guys, we're here, I think.**

We all look up from our phones. We are in front of a huge building... by huge I mean gigantic.

THRESH'S POV

The building is seriously huge. The driver escorts us into the building. From the inside, it looks even bigger.  
He tells us to pick a partner, preferably from s different gender. I go with Rue, Finnick goes with Annie, Gale goes with Madge, Katniss goes with Peeta, Clove goes with Cato and Glimmer goes with Marvel.  
We all have different rooms, like, connected to each a hotel. I wonder how much it cost...  
Anyways, we all are amazed by our rooms. They are a whitish peach, I guess, If that's what you want to call it. Suddenly, a bald man with round glasses comes up to all of us and says, "There will be no costume parades or whatever you call it for this Hunger Games. However, you will still have training and your interviews."  
We all look at each other, a bit terrified, for no reason. The man asks for our names and our grades. He says that we were the last to arrive. The man introduces himself as Brian Fuller. He hands us a list and asks to write our names and grades on the paper. Exactly 12 spots left.  
Peeta receives the list first and he looks shocked."Whoa, whoa,"he says to Brian, " We're the oldest here?"  
"Why yes, of course. You people are the lucky ones." We all look at him. Clove looks at him with her famous death glare, and Glimmer mutters to the rest of us,"How does she do that without looking like an idiot?"  
Cato laughs. "She used to stare me down like that too. I was her... practice? She said last time she used her death glare on her dad really often."  
"That's unfair," Gale says to Brian,"We have more of an advantage than them - we're older!"  
"Exactly! Now, the names, please."  
We fill in the list of names, all annoyed by Brian's... Brian-ness.  
Rue looks like she would punch him sometime soon, but hopefully not...

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Can u guys please review and tell me approx. how long you want each chapter 2 b? Hope u enjoy the rest of the story.**

**-Clove01**


	5. Survival Skills, Weaponry, and Fun!

**Hey guys sorry didn't post over the weekend. I was really busy. I'll try my best 2 post everyday.**

FINNICK'S POV

As Annie and I unpack, we talk a little bit.  
"Hey, Annie, I wanted to give you something..."  
"What? No, seriously, I don't need anything...  
I take out a small box from my bag. I open it, and it has a small shell in it. It's one of the rarest kinds. I honestly went underwater to look for it, but I didn't tell her. She loves shells and the sea, so I guess she'll like it.  
"Seriously, Finnick? You got me this?" I'm kinda worried that she won't like it. "Thank you!"she says, flinging her arms around me.  
"Welcome," I say with a smile.  
Annie and I explore the room a little. We find this brochure in a desk.

**Welcome, tributes of our 1st Hunger Games, to Paradise Hotel! We have a special Training Center downstairs on the 1st floor. **

**Please note that our escort, Brian, made a small mistake. There will be the tribute parade, representing you, your weapon, your personality, your school, or anything that has to do with you. Training starts on the 17th of June, tomorrow. Your training outfits will be in the closets. You have 3 days of training, and on the 3rd day, we will have your interviews at night. **

**You will have your stylists assigned to you after lunch today. Cafeteria is on the 4th floor. **

**Please also note that the Training Center takes up 3 floors.**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

So that was it? Oh, well... It's better than nothing...

RUE'S POV

After Thresh and I finish reading the brochure, we head to survival class. It's kinda boring, honestly. Today, we're packed with lessons, and only tomorrow the real terror of training begins.  
Survival class is only about how to stay alive (duh) and I'm only paying attention to the important facts. I don't really bother because Marvel, Cato, Clove and Katniss are all taking notes.I just keep it in my head.  
Next is weaponry class, where we go to the Training Center, and find our specialty with weapons. Clove's great with knives. Cato's awesome with a sword and machete, and he does quite OK with a spear, so does Marvel. Peeta and Thresh can lift weights pretty well, Katniss is rocking the heck out of me with a bow and arrow. Finnick and Annie both do really well with a trident, while I do pretty good with a slingshot. Glimmer's OK with a bow and arrow, but (no offense, G) she's nothing with a bow. Gale is awesome at setting traps and he has a lot of strength, like Marvel and Cato. Madge, however, has a specialty in everything. Serious. She gets a bulls' eye every time.  
The teacher is pretty impressed by our age group.  
I think her name is Ashleigh. Anyways, Ashleigh tells us we're "perfect to win the games together". Man, there is something wrong with her...

ANNIE'S POV

I find that I'm a bit better than Finnick at a trident. Well, ha-ha to him.  
The trainer says I should try a knife. I go over to Clove and she whispers over some tips to me.  
I'm not bad, I guess, but I'm not as fantastic as Clove, either.  
"Where do you get your knife skills?"I ask.  
"I throw stuff at my dad. Every time he abuses me, I take a light object, but sharp, and throw it at him. So I guess that's how I'm good with knives. They're small and light, but they're dangerous, too."  
I nod. I wonder what it feels like to be abused. I don't wanna know.

CLOVE'S POV

I guess I'm not that bad with knives. Cato, however, is great at a sword. I touch the locket that Cato gave to me a few months ago. It was the shape of a 4 leafed clover, with a picture of Mom, Cato, Cato's mom, and I. It's a picture dating all the way back to when Cato and I were 6. We were best friends then. His mom was sort of like my second mom. Whenever my dad would slap me, she, or Mrs. Everdeen, would help me.  
It's nice thinking of all those memories.  
Soon enough, we all have Lunch break.  
We head to the Cafeteria, waiting for the low quality food that's expected. However, we're served wiith pretty good food.  
We all have conversation on how to survive and stuff. After lunch, we have homeroom, and the day is done. We get to do anything we want. Pretty brief day if you ask me.  
Rue suggests we go out to the pool a bit. All of us agree, as it's a really hot day. I get changed into my swimsuit and jump in. Rue, Thresh, and Marvel are the first people to get in the pool.  
As soon as Rue sees me, she says,"Clove, help! I desperately need another girl in the pool!"  
I laugh at her and jump in. After a few minutes, Glimmer jumps in in a bikini. I'm pretty sure she's the only one actually _wearing _a bikini. The rest of them join us, as we enjoy a nice day talking and having fun by the pool._  
_


	6. Shower Buttons, Training, and Pregnancy

**Hey guys do**** you think there's anything I should do to make my story better? I'm starting with the Training, but I am kinda clueless on what they'll wear for the tribute parade! Please help me! PM me or can u just review? Please! XOXO Clove01**

* * *

CATO'S POV

I swear that yesterday was the best day ever. I guess only if you exclude Survival Class. I look at the bed a meter away from me.  
Clove is awake, fiddling with the locket I got her for her birthday last year.  
"Hey, Clove," I say, tired.  
"Hey. Training starts today. We're finally gonna meet the other age groups."  
"Yeah, I'm not too eager for that. I mean, it's gonna be cool and stuff, but we're the oldest and we have the most in our age group."  
"Really?" she asks, puzzled.  
"Yeah. Anyways, what time were you awake? It's only 4 in the morning."  
She looks at me and turns away. "Nothing."  
"Come on, Clove,"I say."Tell me."  
"Fine. I got up an hour ago and I sort of felt sick. I went to the bathroom and started to puke. Didn't want to worry you,"she says, plainly.  
"Whoa, whoa. You puked?"  
"Yeah. But no biggie. I'm gonna get dressed and have breakfast. And, yeah, Cato, _now."_  
Man, someone isn't feeling good today. I wait till Clove gets out, and I enter the bathroom to take a bath.  
I see a note on the wall, saying to press the blue button. There are 3 blue buttons. I press the light blue one, which makes me suffocate in the scent of perfume. I press the dark blue one, which makes 2 robotic arms appear at the side of the shower. They punch me from here to there. I press the button again, and it stops. I finally press the turquoise-ish one, which finally gives me water. Now all I've got to do is find the soap and shampoo button.  
Hmmph. No biggie. Yeah, right...

MADGE'S POV

The shower has so many buttons. Man, I don't see how Cato and Clove managed.  
As soon as I get dressed, I wake Gale up. I got up at 5, so now its only 6. He won't wake up. Oh, well. Early bird gets the worm.  
I go out to the living room and see Cato and Clove talking. Peeta and Katniss appear from their room.  
"Hey," says Clove, slapping me a high 5. Training today.  
We grab a loaf of bread from the cabinet, and we divide it into 12 pieces, each person getting one.  
Glimmer, as usual, is the last one to get ready. We eat and head down to the Training Center. We're not the last ones, but we're not the first ones, either. The 5th and 6th graders are here first. We talk with them a bit.  
"Hi," a little girl called Jessica, says. We introduce ourselves, and actually discover that they don't deserve to die. Well, duh. No one here does, except maybe Principal Higgins.  
Rue and Clove go over to the knives, and suddenly, her face turns green. Rue immediately brings Clove to the bathroom, aand when they come out, they call Katniss and Cato to follow Clove to the nurse.  
I wonder...

KATNISS'S POV

I am called by Rue to go visit the nurse (my mom) and Cato's called as well. I wonder what's happened. Cato and I wait outside, while Rue and Clove go in to explain what happened to my mom.  
"What do you think's wrong?" I ask.  
"Well, she said she puked this morning, so I thought it was just food. But I'm not sure now."  
I receive a text from Rue.

**Rue: Turns out Clove's pregnant. I reckon it could be from Higgins, or it could have been just, u no... She says not to tell Cato. She'll tell him herself.  
Me: OK. Should we go or stay?  
R: Stay. Tell Cato to come in the room. I'm coming out.**

"Hey, Cato, Rue asks you to go into the room. She says Clove wants to talk to you. Rue's coming out."  
"Oh, OK." he says.  
I wonder how he'll take the news...

**Sorry if this is another short chapter. I only have limited time on the computer now, cuz my mom got sick. hv 2 help out. I'll post a better chapter tomorrow if I get at least 5 reviews!**


	7. Boys, boys, boys

CATO'S POV

I walk in the room as Clove gives me a small wave. I can tell she is trying to hide her tears from me.  
"Clove, what's wrong?" I ask.  
"Cato... promise you won't get mad at me or anything?"she asks, I can tell she's worried.  
"Yeah, Promise."  
"I... I'm pregnant,"she says, this time, with tears streaming down her face. Just before I open my mouth to try and comfort her, she says,"It's yours. The baby."  
"Clove, I'm sorry,"I say, feeling guilty about everything. "Are you OK?"  
She nods. "I'm fine. You'd better go back to training."  
"You sure?" I ask, even more worried than ever. Getting Clove pregnant, especially when we were going into the Games - not one of the things we wanted to do.  
She nods again, and I exit the room feeling more guilty than anyone could imagine. It was either Higgins or me. I think it was me.  
As I exit the room, Clove stays inside and Mrs. Everdeen walks in again. I wonder what Clove might be thinking now, she must hate me. I walk toward Marvel and Thresh, who asked me what happened. I told them, and I could tell they wished they'd never asked, 'cuz it was kinda awkward. Jessica comes up to me, and says, "I'm really sorry."  
"How'd you know?" I ask, puzzled.  
"I went to the nurse because I tripped and I hurt my ankle, about an hour ago, and Clove told me." I nod.  
"Hey, Jessica,"I say, "If you want to stay safe in the Games, don't get pregnant."  
She smiles, and says, "OK."  
Man, that girl seriously finds _ nothing_ awkward.\

PEETA'S POV

As training continues, we talk a bit, and the 8th Graders ask us about high school. We tell them about high school honestly, though. The amount of homework we have is quite a lot, but we have 2 hours of Homeroom period.  
Training continues for hours until we're allowed to go back into our rooms. We are technically allowed into our rooms, but with Higgins as our mentor, she asks us to all sit on the couch.  
Katniss sits beside me, and I whisper to her, "What do you think the freak's gonna make us do now?"  
She shrugs her shoulders, she's obviously as curious as me.  
"Hello, children," Higgins says, as we all roll our eyes. "As you know, Clove Anderson is pregnant. Well, go on, then, congratulate her!"  
Clove gives Higgins her death glare and Rue slaps Higgins. Man, that moment is priceless.

How Higgins manages to find fun at this kind of a moment, we all don't know.

Cato, Finnick, and Thresh, however, speak up. They start throwing swear words at Higgins and accuse her of the things she did. That would be another priceless moment. Clove pulls Cato back into his seat and asks him to calm down. I'm sitting really far away from them, so I can't hear the rest of their conversation. It's all in whispers anyways.  
However, Higgins says,"If Clove is pregnant, we'll get more sponsors."  
All of us exchange glances. It isn't too bad of a reason, but at least tell us!  
Glimmer is so quiet I honestly had forgotten she is even there.  
"Well, if you're so desperate for sponsors, then any gift they're willing to give, you give us directly."  
Glimmer has made a true point for the first time in 3 years. I think that can break a world record. I dunno. But Glimmer definitely broke every record the school has, except academics.  
Rue is so mad, I don't know what for, that she starts playing some really loud melody on the piano, which ends up pretty good.  
Higgins rolls her eyes. We roll ours back at her, until Katniss gets fed up and twists her tongue at Higgins, which makes that muffled elephant noise come _again._

GLIMMER'S POV

We head back to our rooms and fall asleep. long day. I talk to Marvel as I slowly... drift... off to... sleep...

* * *

When I wake up, it's the second day of training, but Training only starts after lunch today until 3, because we have to practice for our our interviews. I'm not sure what angle I'm going to go with yet. I might go with sexy. Marvel says he's going with the funny-guy angle. It does suit him.  
I get ready and I find that Gale isn't here yet. Finally I'm not the last!  
Wait. Gale just came out of the kitchen with toast for us. Which means I'm last.  
Again.  
Clove talks to me a bit and tells me she's going for the sweet-sarcastic angle. She's definitely gonna tell everyone she's pregnant, might be the only way we'll get sponsors. Maybe they'll cut us some slack and give us more than we need, which would be a miracle.  
The boys, however, don't think that I suit sexy for an angle. Oh, well. Boys will always be boys...


	8. Opinion, please!

**Hi guys. This is not a chapter. I don't know if I should keep writing this story, because :-**

**1) I have a huge writer's block  
2) I think the story is getting to nowhere  
3) I think I should start a new story.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in days. I probably won't continue this story.**

**However, if you want another story, which I am going to write, then please review. (It will most probably be Modern Day, too)**

**Please tell me your opinion...**

**-Clove01**


End file.
